


Lord of the Rings - Script Rewrite

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Elf GurlI took the LOTR script and rewrote it adding me (Aladwen) and one of my friends (Delyveil) Slash, You should be able to figure out my favorite people from reading.I also changed the ring to one of my other friend and Gollum to her boyfriend.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Lord of the Rings - Script Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one exept Aladwen and Delyveil although I wish I had the genious to have come up with Legolas, Aragorn, and Pippin.(sighs)
> 
> Story Notes: SLASH.major SLASH!!! Legolas doesn't like anyone back exept Delyveil. Aladwen only thinks of Pippin as a friend. Arwen dies.( Yay!!!)

(The Shire, 60 years later)

Gandalf: (sings) The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began...

Frodo: You're late.

Gandalf: A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.

(Both crack up in to laughter and Frodo jumps in to the cart, and hugs Gandalf)

Frodo: It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf! And, oh! I forgot my book!

Gandalf: What were you reading?

Frodo: Hmm? Oh, just Reading for Dummies I couldn't make much out of it anyways.

Gandalf: I told you you should've stayed in school past Kindergarden.

Frodo: But, it was soooo hard!!! Anyways, it's great to see you...again.

Gandalf: You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?

Frodo: Well...What news of the outside world? Tell me everything.

Gandalf: Everything? Far to eager and curious for a hobbit. Most unnatural! Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past age. I sit at home watching soap opera reruns all day long.

Hobbits: Look! It's Gandalf!

Gandalf: Ooh! The long expected party. So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence.

Frodo: You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar.

Gandalf: Now, well, that should please him.

Frodo: Half the Shire's been invited! Plus...er...two elves.

Gandalf: Good gracious.

Frodo: He's up to something.

Gandalf: Oh, really?

Frodo: All right then, keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of.

Gandalf: Indeed, not the ones I knew!

Frodo: Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.

Gandalf: If you're referring to the incident with dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door, down the road, and to the dragon.

Frodo: Whatever you did, you're been officially labeled a disturber of the peace.

Gandalf: Oh, really? Cool!

Hobbit kids: Gandalf! Gandalf's here!! Oh! Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf?

(Some fireworks go off behind the cart and the kids cheer)

(Frodo gets off the wagon)

Frodo: Gandalf, I'm glad you're back...again...for the third time.

Gandalf: So am I, dear boy. So am I.

(Gandalf knocks on Bilbo's door)

Bilbo: No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishes, or distant relations!

Gandalf: And what about very old friends?

Bilbo: Gollum?

Gandalf: Bilbo Baggins! It's me...(long silence) Gandalf.

Bilbo: (disappointed) My dear Gandalf!

Gandalf: Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old. Could you believe it. You haven't aged a day...well...er...

(both laugh)

Bilbo: Come on, come in. Welcome, welcome.

(takes Gandalf's stick and hat).

Bilbo: Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger. I've got a few of bottles of the old wineyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am. Ha ha ha! It was laid down by my father. What's say we open one, eh?

Gandalf: Just tea, thank you. (Gandalf hits his head on one of the lights, and then he hits his head on the ceiling) OHHH! I really don't want a repeat of last year's drinking fiasco.

Bilbo: I was expecting you here last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We have some old chicken and pickles... Here's some cheese, oh no, it won't do! There, we've got brussels, and jam, and apple tart... Not much for afterlunch, oh, no! We're all right, I have some cake.

(Gandalf looks at a map of the Lonely Mountain, in Bilbo's study)

Bilbo: I can make you some eggs if you li-- Ganda- Gandalf?

Gandalf: Just tea, thank you

Bilbo: Oh, right. You don't mind if eat, do you?

Gandalf: Excuse me! How rude to suggest eating in front of one on a diet...I mean, Oh no, not at all.

Female Voice: Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins.

(bangs on door loudly)

Bilbo: I'm not at home! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains, Gandalf. And then find somewhere quite where I can finish my book... Ooh, beer...I mean tea!

Gandalf: So you mean to go through with your plan then?

Bilbo: Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made.

(gets the tea, Gandalf takes the lid off for him).

Bilbo: Oh, thank you.

Gandalf: Frodo suspects something.

Bilbo: 'Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle.

Gandalf: Um...he is a blockhead.

Bilbo: Yes, yes.

Gandalf: He's very fond of you.

Bilbo: I know. I wish he wasn't. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, and the fields, little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. (feels the Ring in his pocket) I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter, scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact I mean not to.

(It's evening, and Bilbo and Gandalf are sitting on the top of a hill together, smoking pipe)

Bilbo: Old Toby, the finest weed in the Southfarthing.

(Bilbo blows a smoke ring, and Gandalf blows a ship to go through it)

Bilbo: Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember.

Gandalf: NO!!!

Bilbo: What?

Gandalf: I am NOT repeating the night after we got drunk!!! (Bilbo looks disappointed)

(fireworks go off and hobbits are dancing)

Bilbo: Hello, hello.

Frodo: Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance.

Sam: Umm, I think I'll just have another ale.

Frodo: Oh no you don't! I want some! Go on!

(Frodo pushes Sam towards Rosie, Rosie runs, Sam cries).

Bilbo: So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or whether they should sit on us one by one, and squash us, to jelly.

Bilbo: And they spent so much time arguing, the weather to's and the why fore's that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees, and Poof!

Hobbit kids: (gasp)

Bilbo: Gandalf arrived and turned them all to stone! Modern art, I liked it but they were too big to bring back.

(Gandalf takes some fireworks from the wagon. As he leaves, Merry and Pippin come out from behind the tent to steal some rockets.)

Pippin: Quickly!

(Pippin jumps in to the wagon)

(Pippin takes out a cracker)

Merry: No, no, the big one, big one!

(they go inside the tent; they light it)

Pippin: It's done.

Merry: You're supposed to stick it in the ground.

(pushes it back to Pippin)

Pippin: It is in the ground!

(Pushes it back to Merry, who pushes it back to Pippin again)

Merry: Outside!

Pippin: It was your idea!

(The rocket goes off, and Merry and Pippin are thrown to the ground. The rocket lets out fireworks and turns into a big fiery dragon)

Frodo: Bilbo, watch out for the dragon! No, wait don't!

Bilbo: Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!

(The rocket goes off in to the distance, filling the sky with fireworks. Hobbits cheer)

Merry: That was good!

Pippin: Let's get another one.

Gandalf: (grabs both by the ears.) Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known.

Merry: Merridoc? Who's that? My name's not Meridoc.

Pippin, Yea, neither is mine! Not Perigrin, I mean.

(Merry and Pippin get to wash up the dishes)

The hobbit crowd: Speech! Speech, Bilbo! Speech!

Frodo: No speech!

Bilbo: My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! Proudfoots!

Proudfoot: Proudfeet!

Bilbo: Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas. Eleventy one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. I er, I have things to do. (takes the Ring from his pocket) I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye.

(Bilbo puts the Ring on and vanishes and then makes his way back to Bag End, still invisible)

Gandalf: I suppose you thing that was terribly clever.

Bilbo: Oh, come on Gandalf, did you see their faces!

Gandalf: There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly! Now give it to me so I can rob postcard stores!

Bilbo: It was just a bit of fun! ...Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?

Gandalf: Two eyes, all the time... (grins)

Bilbo: I'm leaving everything to him.

Gandalf: What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?

Bilbo: Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantlepiece. No, wait it's... here in my pocket.

(Takes ring out and fingers it)

Why isn't that, isn't that odd, now. Yet after all that, why not. Why shouldn't I keep it?

Gandalf: I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?

Bilbo: Well no... And yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine! I found it! It came to me!

Gandalf: There's no need to get angry.

Bilbo: What if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own. My precious.

Gandalf: Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you. That's what you used to call me!

(Bilbo gets angry)

Bilbo: Oh, what business is it of yours what I do with my own words and rings!?

Gandalf: I think you've had that ring quite long enough.

Bilbo: You want if for yourself!

(Gandalf rises up, and becomes very angry. He suddenly looks very tall)

Gandalf: BILBO BAGGINS! DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJUROR OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!! Ok, maybe I am, but oh well!

(Becomes normal again. Bilbo starts crying)

Gandalf: I'm trying to help you. (coughnotcough)

(He kneels down, and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder)

Gandalf: All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me, as you once did.

Bilbo: You're right. My precious must go to my other precious...er...The ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time.

(Bilbo walks to the door)

Gandalf: Bilbo. The ring is still in your pocket.

Bilbo: Oh, yes.

(Bilbo drops the Ring on to the floor, steps out and turns around to look at Gandalf)

Bilbo: I've thought of an ending for my book: -And he lived happily ever after, for the end of his days.

Gandalf: And I doubt you will, my dear friend.

Gandalf: Goodbye, dear Bilbo.

Bilbo: Good-riddance Gandalf. (sings) The road goes ever on and on...

Gandalf: 'Till our next meeting. Never, please never!

(Gandalf walks back into the house. He leans over the ring, and reaches out the touch it. The Eye of Sauron flashes.)

Voice of Bilbo: It's mine. My own. My precious

Gandalf: Riddles in the dark...

(Frodo comes in)

Frodo: Bilbo! Bilbo?

(picks up the ring).

Gandalf: A precious...

Frodo: He's gone, hasn't he?

Frodo: He talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf? I hoped he would.

(Frodo shows Gandalf the ring in his palm)

Gandalf: Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End.

Frodo: YESSSSS!!! I mean, oh dear, I, er suppose I'll never see him again.

(Gandalf gives an envelope to Frodo to put the ring into it, and seals the envelope with a red stamp.)

Gandalf: Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight...not on your finger!

(Gandalf is leaving)

Frodo: Where are you going?

Gandalf: There are some things that I must see to.

Frodo: What things?

Gandalf: Questions. Questions that need answering.

Frodo: You've only just arrived. I don't understand. Not that I understand much...hey I can't even read!

Gandalf: Neither do I. Keep it secret! Keep it safe!

(He leaves, and shuts the door behind him)

(At the dungeons of Barad-dur)

Gollum: Shire! Baggins! Legolas-is-hot!

(The Nazgul ride through the gates of Minas Morgul. The scene switches to Gandalf, who rides to Minas Tirith through the outskirts of Mountain Dew. )

Gandalf: (reads from an ancient scroll) The year 3434, of the second age. Here follows the account of Isildur, high king of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power. It has come to me, the one ring, which shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All that will follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with a great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing that at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell.

(At the Shire again)

Black Rider: Shire. Baggins. Legolas-is-hot?

Hobbit: There's no Bagginses here. They're up in Hobbiton. That way. And everyone knows Legolas is hot.

(The wraith rides to Hobbiton, where Frodo is coming home from a party.)

Frodo: Good night Sam.

Sam: Good night Frodo. No,Wait!

Frodo: What?

Sam: I'm afraid of the dark, can I sleep at your house tonight.

Frodo: (Apalled) Sam, you're my gardener, I can't sleep with you! Well...

Sam: B-but... (Runs away crying)

(Frodo enters and notes that the window is open.)

Gandalf: Is it secret!? Is it safe!?

Frodo: I was supposed to keep it a secret? I kinda got drunk and well...

(Frodo searches the envelope with the Ring from a box. Gandalf grabs it from him and throws it into the fireplace.)

Frodo: What are you doing?!

Gandalf: Opening it.

Frodo: Um...

(Gandalf takes the Ring out from the fire with tongs.)

Gandalf: Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool.

Frodo: Owww!!!

Gandalf: What can you see? Can you see anything?

Frodo: (examines the ring) Nothing. There's nothing. But my hand hurts!

Frodo: Wait ... there are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it. Hey, I can't even read Hobbiton.

Gandalf: There are few who can. Read this I mean. The language is that of Mordor. Which I will not utter here.

Frodo: Mordor?!

Gandalf: In the common tongue, it says 'One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.

Frodo: Is that supposed to be a riddle? Because I really rot at riddles. You have to be smart to solve them!

(Gandalf sits at the table, smoking, while Frodo makes tea)

Gandalf: This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mountain Dew, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself.

Frodo: Bilbo found it. In Jared, er, Gollum's cave.

Gandalf: Yes. For 60 years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call.

Frodo: But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed.

The Ring: Isildur

Gandalf: No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one. The Ring, and the Dark Lord. Frodo. He must never find it.

Frodo: Alright. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they, Gandalf?

Gandalf: There is one other that knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Jared...Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and the inane babble, they discerned three words.

Gollum: Shire!! Baggins!! Legolas-is-hot!!

Frodo: Shire!? Baggins?! Legolas-is-hot?! But that would lead them here!

Gandalf: Then I suggest you take down your Legolas shrine!

(The Ringwraiths are seen with a hobbit who holds out a lantern.)

Hobbit: Who goes there?

(One of the Nazgul slashes his head off.)

Frodo: Take it Gandalf! Take it!

Gandalf: No Frodo.

Frodo: You must take it!

Gandalf: You cannot offer me this ring.

Frodo: Ring, huh? I was giving you my Legolas shrine. (Kisses a picture and thrusts it at Gandalf)

Gandalf: DON'T tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine.

Frodo: I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE RING!!!

Gandalf: Then talk about it!!!

Frodo: But it cannot stay in the Shire!

Gandalf: No! No it can't.

Frodo: What must I do?

(Frodo starts to pack)

Gandalf: You must leave. And leave quickly.

Frodo: Where? Where do I go?

Gandalf: Get out of the Shire. Head for the village of Bree.

Frodo: Bree... What about you?

Gandalf: I'll be waiting for you, at the inn of the Prancing Pony.

Frodo: And the ring will be safe there?

Gandalf: I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise, and evil... I mean powerful. Trust me, Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for the name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road.

Frodo: I can cut across country easily enough.

Gandalf: My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you.

(A noise is heard from under the window.)

Gandalf: Get down.

(Gandalf slowly moves towards the window, then points his staff out and gives a whack to Sam who is in the bushes, and then pulls him in, on to the table.)

Sam: Oof!

Gandalf: Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been evesdropping?

Sam: I have been dropping no eaves, sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me. And er, talking to those two cute elves out there.

Gandalf: Elves?...(looks out window and pulls two elves in as well) A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?

Sam: I heard raised voices.

Aladwen: It wasn't us!

Gandalf: What did you hear? Speak!!

Delyveil: Not much, just something about a ring and-

Sam: N-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring, a dark lord, and something about the end of the world, but, please Mr Gandalf, sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything-unnatural!

Gandalf: Too late for that... I've thought of a better use for you.

(Aladwen and Delyveil snicker)

Gandalf: All of you.

(The next day. )

Gandalf: Come along, Samwise, keep up. Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts.

Aladwen; SamWISE??? SamSTUPID's more like it! (Sam glares at Aladwen)

(Gandalf turns to Frodo)

Gandalf: Is it safe?

(Frodo puts his hand onto his pocket.)

Gandalf: Never put it on. For the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo. The ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.

(Gandalf rides off into the woods. Sam and Frodo set are walking in a field.)

Sam: This is it.

Frodo: This is what?

Sam: If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been.

Aladwen: What a wuss!!!

Frodo: Come on, Sam.

(Sam takes the step)

Frodo: You remember what Bilbo used to say?

Bilbo's voise: It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.

(Scene switches to Gandalf, who rides off to Isengard, to meet with Saruman the White)

Saruman: Smoke rises from the Mountain of Dew, and the hour grows late, and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council. For that is why you have come, is it not? My old friend.

Gandalf: Saruman. (bows his head)

Saruman: You are sure of this?

Gandalf: Beyond any doubt.

Saruman: So the ring of power has been found.

Gandalf: All these long years, it was in the Shire, under my very nose.

Saruman: !Yet you did not have the wits to see it. Your love of the Halflings' leaf has clearly slowed your mind. Not that you ever had one but...

Gandalf: But there so cute...ahem, we still have time. Time to counter Sauron if we act quickly.

Saruman: Time? What time do you think we have?

(The wizards move to Sauron's chambers.)

Saruman: Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

Gandalf: The Eye of Sauron.

Saruman: He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth.

Gandalf: You know all this? How?

Saruman: I have seen it.

(Gandalf and Saruman walk to the Palanthir.)

Gandalf: A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman.

Saruman: Why? Why should we fear to use it?

(Saruman takes the cover off palantir)

Gandalf: They are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. You do not know who else may be watching. Hope it's Legola- er...(Puts the cover back onto the palantir and sees the Eye of Sauron)

Saruman: The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The nine have left Minas Morgul.

Gandalf: The nine.

Saruman: They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's eve, disguised as riders in black.

Gandalf: They've reached the Shire?

Saruman: They will find the ring, and kill the one that carries it.

Gandalf: Frodo! My poor sweetie!!

(Tries to leave the room, but Saruman closes all the doors with his mind).

Saruman: You do not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend.

Gandalf: Tell me, friend. When did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness? We used to have so much fun together, painting our nails, doing our hair, and well...

(Saruman shouts and the battle of the wizards begin)

Saruman: I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected a way of paying!

(Saruman uses his staff to throw Gandalf to the top of the pinnacle of Orthanc.)

(In a cornfield, Frodo and Sam keep traveling)

Sam: Mr Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!!!

(Frodo jumps into sight, and Sam is relieved.)

Sam: I thought I'd lost you.

Delyveil: Wish we had!

Frodo: What are you talking about?

Sam: uhh... It's just er, something Gandalf said.

Frodo: What did he say?

Sam: Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to.

Frodo: Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?

( Then, Merry and Pippin jump out from the bushes, and fall onto Frodo and Sam. )

Pippin: Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!

Aladwen: Hi Pip!

Pippin: Do I know you?

Aladwen: Nope!

Pippin: Oh well, hi! Um...

Aladwen: Aladwen.

Pippin: Hi Alad-

Merry: Hello, Frodo!

Sam: Get off him! He's mine, my precious!!

Frodo: What's the meaning of this?

Merry: Hold these. (Gives some vegetables to Sam)

Sam: You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!

Farmer Maggot: Hey! You get back here!! You get out of my fields!

(Sam drops the vegetables on the ground and follows the others into the cover of Farmer Maggot's crop.)

Merry: I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots.

Pippin: And some cabbages. And then those empty bags of potatoes we left in last week. And then, the mushrooms, the week before!

Merry: Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting! Run!

Aladwen: Most defiantly over reacting!

(They run, but come to the edge of a steep slope, and fall off it and roll down.)

Pippin: Oooh. That was close.

Merry: Ahhh. Ohhh. I think I've broken something.

(He pulls out a broken carrot from undernearth him)

Sam: Trust a Brandybuck and a Took.

Merry: What? It was just a detour. A shortcut.

Sam: A shortcut to what?

Pippin: Mushrooms!!

Delyveil: Eww... Elves don't eat filth like that!

Aladwen: Yum! Says who?

Pippin: You're an elf Aladwen?

Aladwen: Yup!

Pippin: Cool, do elves eat second breakfast and...all those other meals?

Aladwen: No, most don't but I do...

(Sam, Aladwen, Pippin, and Merry collect some mushrooms into a bag.)

Frodo: I think we should get off the road.

Delyveil: Who cares what you think...wait can you think...no!

(There is a Nazgul coming towards them, on the road.)

Frodo: Get off the road! Quick!!!

The hobbits and elves hide under the roots of a tree. A black rider comes towards their hiding place. It sniffs. Frodo is tempted to put on the ring and goes in to a trance, but Sam stops him. Merry throws the bag off into the distance, and the rider follows the sound. The hobbits leave their hiding place and start running.)

Merry: What was that?

(It's dark and the hobbits and elves are hiding behind trees.)

Merry: Anything?

Frodo: Nothing!

Pippin: What is going on?

Merry: That black rider was looking for something. Or someone... Frodo? Why in the world...?

Pippin: Get down!

(A rider is seen nearby.)

Frodo: I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree.

Merry: Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me.

(They start running, but a black rider jumps out of a bush and chases them. )

Merry: Run! Frodo, this way! Follow me! No...wait, stay.

(The hobbits and elves run, and come to the river. Sam, Aladwen, Delyveil, Merry and Pippin get to the ferry, but Frodo is still being chased by a black rider.)

Merry: Get the boats out!

Sam: Frodo!

The Hobbits: Run Frodo! No! Hurry! Come one! Run Frodo!

Delyveil: STOP FRODO!!!

( Frodo runs, and manages to jump onto the boat. The rider stops at the river bank, and turns around. )

Delyveil: Darn!

Frodo: How far to the nearest crossing?

Merry: The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles.

(The hobbits and elves are at the gate that leads to Bree.)

Frodo: Come on.

Gatekeeper: What do you want?

Frodo: We're heading for the Prancing Pony.

Gatekeeper: Hobbits. A bunch o' hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?

Aladwen: Do I look like a hobbit?!

Gatekeeper: Um... (looks up) N-no.

Frodo: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own.

Gatekeeper: Alright, young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful.

(The hobbits and elves head for the inn of the Prancing Pony)

Frodo: (walks up to the counter) Excuse me.

Innkeeper Butterbur: Good evening, little masters...mistresses. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice cozy, hobbit sized rooms available, Mr.. er?

Frodo: Greenleaf...er...Underhill. My name's Underhill.

Innkeeper Butterbur: Underhill. Hmm.. (turns to elves)And you?

Aladwen: The furthest room from them.

Frodo: We're friends of Gandalf the Grey.

Delyveil: Maybe you are.

Frodo: Can you tell him we've arrived?

Innkeeper Butterbur: Gandalf? Gandalf?... Oh.... yes! I remember. Elderly chap. big gray beard, pointy hat?

Innkeeper: Not seen him for 6 months.

Sam: What do we do now?

( The hobbits are sitting at a table)

Frodo: Sam, he'll be here. He'll come.

(Merry comes to the table with a large mug)

Pippin: What's that?

Merry: This, is my friend, a pint.

Pippin: It comes in pints? I'm getting one!

Aladwen: Wait up!!! I am too!!!

Sam: You've got a whole half already!!

Aladwen: Shut it, Samstupid

(Sam turns to Frodo).

Sam: That fellow's done nothing but staring you since we arrived. I'm gonna kill him if he tries anything!

Aladwen: The hot ones are always gay!

(Pippin and Aladwen run to bar)

Frodo: (To Butterbur) Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?

Innkeeper Butterbur: He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider.

Frodo: Strider...

(Frodo starts to fingers the Ring. It starts to whisper and Frodo is tempted to put it on)

The Ring: Baaaggins! Baaaggins! Baggins!!

Pippin: (Pippin is talking to some men at the counter, and points to Frodo) Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and ...

Aladwen: Pip, I think you've had too much to drink! Come to think on it, so have I.

(Frodo makes his way towards Pippin to stop him)

Frodo: Pippin!

( Frodo grabs him, causing him to spill some of his drink)

Pippin: Steady on!

(Frodo trips on a foot of one of the men, and falls on to the floor. As he hits the ground, the Ring flies upwards, and falls back down onto his finger, causing him to disappear. The black riders are drawn to its power. Frodo sees the world in darkness when he puts on the ring. He sees the Eye of Sauron.)

Voice of Sauron: You cannot hide. I see you.

(Frodo pulls the ring off his finger. Instantly Strider pulls him up the stairs into his room)

Strider: You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr 'Underhill'.

Frodo: What do you want?

Strider: A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry.

Frodo: I carry nothing.

Strider: Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely. That is a rare gift.

Aladwen: (runs up and stares at Strider) Can you really avoid being seen? It's sooo hard for an elf.

(Puts out the candles and reveals his face, Aladwen stares more)

Frodo: Who are you?

Strider: Are you frightened?

Frodo: Yes.

Strider: Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you.

(Merry, Delyveil, Pippin, and Sam rush in. Sam has his fists held forward.)

Sam: Let him go, or we'll have you, longshanks! (I've also heard Let him go, or have you no since? )

Aladwen: Hey! (stands up tall over Sam)

Strider: (to Aladwen, holds her back) I got it, (to Sam) you have a stout heart for a hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming.

(The Black riders enter Bree. They enter the hobbit rooms and thrust their swords in to each bed several times. The take the plancets out and see that the beds were empty. The scene switches back to Strider, who is sitting by the window with the hobbits, who have awoken by the screams of The Nazgul.)

Frodo: What are they?

Delyveil: You.

Aragorn: (glares at Delyveil) They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without questioning, one by one, falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ring wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.

(The next day, in the woods)

Frodo: Where are you taking us?

Strider: Into the wild.

Merry: How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?

Aladwen: Just look at him. (Pippin looks slightly hurt)

Frodo: We have no choice but to trust him.

Sam: But where is he leading us?

Aladwen: Who cares?

Strider: To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond.

Sam: Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves.

(The hobbits are hungry and tired, so they wanna take a brake and stop; Elves keep walking with Strider)

Strider: Gentlemen. We do not stop 'till nightfall.

(Pippin has a VERY confused look on his face.)

Pippin: What about breakfast?

Strider: You've already had it.

Pippin: We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?

(Strider continues on.)

Merry: Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip.

Aladwen: WHAT?! (turns to Strider and starts talking to him)

Pippin: What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?

Merry: I wouldn't count on it.

(Strider throws an apple back, and Merry catches it. He hands it to Pippin. Strider throws another apple, which hits Pippin on the head.)

Merry: Pippin!

(In Isengard, Saruman is using the Palantir)

Saruman: The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth.

Voice of Sauron: Build me an army worthy of Mordor.

Orc: What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the Eye command?

Saruman: We have work to do.

(Gandalf watches from the top of the Orthanc how the orcs are uprooting all the trees of Isengard.)

Orc: The trees are strong, my lord. The roots go deep.

Saruman: Rip them all down.

(Strider and the hobbits are now at Weathertop.)

Strider: This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight.

(Strider takes out four short swords, and gives one to each hobbit)

Strider: These are for you. Keep them close. (to elves) You two already have weapons right? (elves nod and show, Delyveil has a bow; Aladwen has a sward) I'm going to have a look around. (to hobbits) Stay here. (walks off with Aladwen following; Delyveil stops)

Delyveil: (calls after them) I'll stay to protect the hobbits...at least Merry and Pippin.

(Some time later, Frodo wakes up suddenly. It's dark. Merry, Delyveil, Pippin, and Sam are cooking something around a fire)

Pippin: Can I have some meat?

Merry: Ok. Want some tomatoes, Sam?

Delyveil: Great tomatoes.

Frodo: What are you doing?!

Merry: Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon.

Sam: We saved some for you, Mr Frodo.

Frodo: (Stamps onto the fire, putting it out with his bare feet). Put it out, you fools! Put it out!!!

Pippin: Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes.

(The cry of the Nazgul is heard from close. The hobbits draw their swords, and see the the Nazgul getting closer. Delyveil draws bow and arrow)

Frodo: Go!!!

(The Nazgul follow the hobbits and Delyveil to the top, and face them.)

Sam: Back you devils!!! No, not you Frodo.

(The Nazgul draw their swords. Merry, Delyveil, Pippin, and Sam get swiped out the way. Frodo backs off and falls backwards. The Black riders stand over him with their swords. Frodo puts on the Ring and sees the faces of the riders in bright light. One of the riders tries to take the Ring and stabs Frodo in his left shoulder.)

Frodo: Ahhhhhhhh!!! (takes the ring off)

Sam: Frodo!

Frodo: Sam.

(Strider comes and manages to drive the riders away with a torch, Aladwen and Delyveil help)

Sam: Strider! Help him Strider!

Aragorn: He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine. (He picks Frodo up over his shoulder, and they head off into the night.)

Aragorn: Hurry!

Delyveil: Yo! Two fully capable elves!! Right here!!!

Sam: We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!

Frodo: Gandalf..

Aragorn: Hold on Frodo!

Frodo: Gandalf!!!

(A moth flies up to the Orthanc, where Gandalf is held prisoner. He catches the moth in his hand.)

Gandalf: Gwaihir.. Go.. Gwaihir! (eats it)

(Orcs are cutting down trees and Saruman witnesses the birth of Lurtz an the Uruk-Hai)

(Strider and the hobbits are at the Trollshaws.)

Sam: Mr Frodo? He's going cold!

Pippin: Is he going to die?

Delyveil: Hope so.

Aragorn: He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them.

Merry: They're close!

Aragorn: Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?

Sam: Athelas?

Aragorn: Kingsfoil.

Sam: Kingsfoil, uh, it's a weed.

Aragorn: It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!

Sam: Whitch one is it?

Aragorn: The green one!

Sam: Oh, ok.

(Aragorn gives Sam a torch, and goes off to look for the weed. He finds some, and takes out a knife to cut it, but a blade is placed on his throat.)

Arwen: What's this? A ranger, caught off his guard?

Arwen: Frodo...I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad. ( I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light. )

Merry: Who is she?

Aladwen: (mockingly) Perfect little Arwen.

Arwen: Frodo.

Sam: She's an elf.

Aladwen: She's a disgrace to elves.

Sam: How would you know?

Aladwen: Duh, I'm an elf.

Sam: Strider, we had an elf here all along.

Strider: (to Aladwen) You're an elf?

Aladwen: Ya.

Strider: (happy) Oh (walks toward Aladwen)

Arwen: Ahem, he's fading.

(Strider puts some of the weed in to Frodo's wound.)

Arwen: He's not going to last. We must get him to my father.

Aladwen: (mutters) Stupid, perfect Elrond, cure to everyone's problems!

Arwen: I've been looking for you for two days.

Merry: Where are you taking him?!

Arwen: There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know.

(Strider puts Frodo on the horse.)

Strider: Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon. ( Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you. )

Arwen: Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. ( I'm the faster rider. I'll take him. )

Strider: Andelu i ven. ( The road is too dangerous. )

Pippin: What are they saying?

Aladwen: (mad) Something I won't repeat!

Arwen: Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. ( If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them. )

Strider: Hej eskling.

Strider: Ride hard. Don't look back!

Arwen: Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! ( Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast . )

(Arwen rides off with Frodo)

Sam: What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!!

(Arwen is chased by eigth riders and one reaches out for Frodo)

Arwen: Noro lim, Asfaloth!

(Arwen reaches the river and crosses it. Riders stop on the other side)

Nazgul: Give up the halfling, she-elf!

Arwen: If you want him, come and claim him!

(Riders start to cross river)

Arwen: Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer! ( Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths! )

(The water rises from the river and the the riders drown. Frodo is starting to slip.)

Arwen: No! No! Frodo! No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now! (she holds him and whispers) What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him.

Elrond: Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad. ( Hear my voice, come back to the light. )

(Frodo wakes up in the House of Elrond.)

Frodo: Where am I?

Gandalf: You are in the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know.

Frodo: oh, Gandalf, no, I didn't want to know.

Gandalf: Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you, my dear hobbit.

Frodo: What happened? Why didn't you meet us?

Gandalf: Oh, I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed. I had to eat a few moths.

(Flashback to Gandalf's escape)

Saruman: A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction.

Gandalf: There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one can bend to his will. And he does not share power.

(Gandalf jumps off tower)

Saruman: So you have chosen death. Bye-bye

Frodo: Gandalf? What is it?

Gandalf: Nothing.

Sam: Frodo! Frodo!

Frodo: Sam!

Sam: Bless you, you're awake!

Gandalf: Sam has hardly left your side.

Sam: We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr Gandalf!

Gandalf: By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend. Sam may have been a little too worried.

Elrond: Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins.

(Frodo walks around Rivendell with Sam. He meets Merry and Pippin. They embrace. Then Frodo sees Bilbo sitting on a bench.)

Frodo: Bilbo!

Bilbo: Hello, Frodo, my lad!

Frodo: Bilbo! (Reads:) There and back again, A hobbit's tale, by Bilbo Baggins. This is er wonderful.

Bilbo: I meant to go back. Wonder the paths of Mirkwood. Visit laketown. See the Lonely Mountain again. But age, it seems has finally caught up with me.

Frodo: I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else, off with you on one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo.

Bilbo: My dear boy.

Sam: (to himself) Now, what have I forgotten?

Frodo: Packed already?

Sam: No harm in being prepared.

Frodo: Thought you wanted to see the elves, Sam.

Sam: I've had quite enough of elves. (High pitched voice) Samstupid this Samstupid that...

Frodo: oh...

Sam: We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the ring this far to Rivendell. And I thought, seeing now you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home.

Frodo: You're right, Sam. We did what we set out to do. The ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home.

Elrond: His strength returns.

Gandalf: That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life. Maybe we can write a book about him where he is touched by darkness and survives and he goes to a wizard school and-

Elrond: His name is Harry? It's been done...Back to Frodo, to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the hobbit has showed extraordinary resilience to its evil.

Gandalf: It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo.

Elrond: Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. It's Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin.

Gandalf: We had a list, cool! Anyway, Saruman... His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men. He's breeding an army at the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight, and cover great distance and speed. Saruman is coming for the ring.

Elrond: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf. The Ring cannot stay here.

(Dwarvs, Elves, and Men arrive. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli)

Elrond: This peril belongs to all middle earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others.

Gandalf: It is in men that we must place our hope.

Elrond: Men? Men are hot...er...weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago.

(Flashback to Isildur slicing the Ring off Sauron's hand and to Mountain Dew)

Elrond: Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed.

Elrond: Isildur! Hurry

Elrond: I led Isildur into the heart of Mountain Dew. Where the ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed.

Elrond: Cast it into the fire. Destroy it!!!

Isildur: No.

Elrond: Isildur!!!

Elrond: It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring, the line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless.

Gandalf: There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.

Elrond: He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile.

(At the following night Boromir is looking at the shards of Narsil. Strider is reading near by.)

Boromir: The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand. (cuts his finger) Still sharp!

(Sees Strider watching him.)

Boromir: No more than a broken heirloom.

(Puts the sword back in its place and walks off, but the sword falls. He does not pick it up. Strider picks up the sword, and places it back in its place.)

Arwen: Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate.

Strider: The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness.

Arwen: You time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it.

Arwen: A si i-Dhath -othor. or le or nin. ( The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, not over me. )

(They are now in the garden)

Arwen: Renech i lu i erui govannem? ( Do you remember when we first met? )

Strider: Nauthannem i ned i ol reniannen. ( I thought I had strayed into a dream. )

Arwen: Gwenwin in enniath. U-arnech in naeth i si celich. ( Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. )

Arwen: Renech i beth i pennen? ( Do you remember what I told you? )

Strider: You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people.

Arwen: And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone.

(Arwen gives Aragorn the Evenstar)

Arwen: I choose a mortal life.

Strider: You cannot gives me this.

Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart.

Strider: I don't want your heart either! (Turns to go)

(Arwen spins him around and tries to kiss him; Aladwen comes on bridge and pushes Arwen off; Grins at Strider; walks off; Strider follows; The scene switches to following morning, to the council of Elrond.)

Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

(Frodo places the ring onto the table)

Boromir: So it is true.

Legolas: The doom of man.

Delyveil: Cool, that sounded really dramatic!

Boromir: It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Christie...ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!

Aragorn: You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Christie answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.

Bormir: And would a ranger know of this matter?

Legolas: This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.

Boromir: Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?

Legolas: And heir to the throne of Gondor.

Delyveil: Go Legolas!

Aragorn: Havo dad, Legolas. ( Sit down, Legolas. )

Boromir: Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.

Gandalf: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.

Elrond: You have only one choice. The Christie must be destroyed.

Gimli: What are we waiting for??

(He tries to smash Christie with axe, but axe breaks.)

Christie: Hey, Ow!

Elrond: The Christie cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glin by any craft that we here posses. The Christie was made in the fires of Mountain Dew. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery casem from whence it came. One of you must do this.

Christie: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

(Silence)

Boromir: One does not simply walk in to Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.

Legolas: Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!

Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!

Delyveil: Of course he is!

Boromir: And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?

Gimli: I will be dead before I see the Christie in the hands of an elf!

(All the elves and dwarves stand up, then everyone except Frodo, who hears the voice of the ring, saying)

The Ring: Ash nazg Durbatuluk, Ash nazg Gimbatul, Ash nazg Gimbatul, Ash nazg Gimbatul!

Frodo: I will take it! I will take it!

(Everyone else stops and listens to him. Gandalf closes his eyes sadly.)

Frodo: I will take the Christie to Mordor... Though ... I do not know the way.

Gandalf: I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear.

Aragorn: By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.

Aladwen: And mine.

Legolas: And you have my bow.

Delyveil: And mine.

Gimli: And my axe!

Delyveil: The broken one?

Boromir: You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

Sam: Ha! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me.

Elrond: No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not.

Merry: Oy! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.

Pippin: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.. quest.. thing.

Merry: Well that rules you out, Pip.

Elrond: Eleven companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

Pippin: Great! Where are we going?

Aladwen: Good question.

(In Bilbo's room)

Bilbo: My old sword, Sting. Here, take it, take it.

Frodo: It's so light.

Bilbo: Yes, yes... made by the elves, you know? The blade glows blue when orcs are close, and it's at times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful. Here's a pretty thing. Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragons scales. Let me see you put it on.

(Frodo begins to unbutton his shirt. Sam runs in, stares grinning, Bilbo sees the Christie hanging on Frodo's neck.)

Bilbo: Oh ..M-my old ring. I sh-should very much like to hold it again, one last time.

(Frodo begins to button up his shirt again. Bilbo, transformed by the Christie, makes a grab towards Frodo, who backs away.)

Bilbo: (cries) I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy... I'm sorry that you must carry this burden... I'm sorry for everything!

(Frodo places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, and Bilbo, on Frodo's. The Fellowship departs from Rivendell. They are travelling together.)

Gandalf: We must hold this course west from the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor.

(The Fellowship has stopped. Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippin to use a sword.)

Boromir: Two, Three, Four, Five. Very good!

Aragorn: Move your feet.

Aladwen: Go Pip!! (Aragorn moves closer to Aladwen slowly)

Merry: That's good, Pippin.

Pippin: Thanks.

Boromir: Faster.

Gimli: If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.

Gandalf: No, Gimli. I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice.

(Legolas sees something in the sky. Boromir is fighting with Pippin.)

Pippin: Ahhh!

Bormir: Sorry.

Aladwen: Get him! (Merry and Pippin attack Boromir)

Merry: Arr. He got my arm, he got my arm..

Sam: What is that?

Gimli: Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud.

Boromir: Well, it's moving fast. Against the wind.

Legolas: Crebain from Dunland!!

Aragorn: Hide!!

Aladwen: (follows Aragorn) Ok...

Boromir: Merry, Frodo !

Aragorn: Come on! Come on! Take cover!

(All hide)

Gandalf: Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.

(The Fellowship is walking up the steep and snowy mountains. Frodo falls, but Aragorn lifts him up. Frodo notes that he has dropped the Christie. Boromir picks it up.)

Aragorn: Frodo!

Aragorn: Boromir.

Boromir: It is a strange fate. For which should suffer so much fear and doubt. Over so small a thing. Such a little thing.

Christie: That's not what you said last night!

Aragorn: Boromir! Give the Christie to Frodo.

Boromir: As you wish.

Boromir: I care not.

Christie: Hey, Make up your mind!

(Boromir laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair)

(The birds make their way to Isengard, to Saruman.)

Saruman: So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails. Where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk the more dangerous road?

Saruman: Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya! ( Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained! )

Legolas: There is a fell voice on the air.

Gandalf: It's Saruman!!

(An avalanche falls, but misses the Fellowship.)

Aragorn: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!

Gandalf: No!!

Gandalf: Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo nuitho i 'ruith! ( Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath! )

(Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues the spell)

Saruman: Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira notto-carinnar! ( Bow to the power of Isengard! )

(The second avalanche hits the Fellowship, and they are buried under the snow. They get out of it.)

Boromir: We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!

Aragorn: The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.

Gimli: If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria.

Saruman: Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke there in the darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow, and flame!

Gandalf: Let the Christiebearer decide... Frodo?

Frodo: We will go through the mines.

Delyveil: Stupid!!!

Gandalf: So be it.

(Outside Moria)

Gimli: The walls of Moria.

Gandalf: Now, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight.

(The doors are revealed)

Gandalf: It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.

Merry: What do you suppose that means?

Gandalf: Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open.

Gandalf: Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! ( Gate of the Elves open now for me! )

(Nothing happens)

Gandalf: Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! ( Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves! )

Aragorn: The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill.

Sam: Bye bye, Bill.

Aragorn: Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home.

Keri: (pops out of nowhere and runs after Bill)

(Merry and Pippin are throwing stones into the water.)

Aragorn: Do not disturb the water.

Gandalf: Oh, it's useless.

Pippin: It's a riddle. Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?

Gandalf: Mellon.

(The doors open and the Fellowship enters.)

Gimli: Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!

Boromir: This is no mine. It's a tomb.

Gimli: No! Nooo! NOOOO!

Legolas: (takes out an arrow from a dead body) Goblins!

Delyveil: (runs to Legolas) Yep!

Boromir: We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!

(They back out, but Frodo is taken by a tentacle from a creature in the water)

Sam: Strider!!!

(The hobbits slash at the creature with their swords)

Merry: Aragorn!!

Aladwen: Islidor's Heir (grins at Aragorn who grin/glares back)

Frodo: Ugh! Aaah! Aaaaah!

(They manage to free Frodo from the creature)

Gandalf: Into the mines!!!

Boromir: Legolas!!

(The creature comes out of the water and crumbles the doors down, blocking the way out)

Gandalf: We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.

Gandalf: It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

(When going upwards, Pippin lets some rocks fall onto Merry)

Merry: Pippin!

(Gandalf stops and looks around.)

Gandalf: I have no memory of this place.

(They stop for a while)

Pippin: Are we lost?

Merry: No.

Pippin: I think we are.

Aladwen: I know we are.

Merry: Shhh, Gandalf's thinking.

Pippin: Merry.

Merry: What?

Pippin: I'm hungry.

Aladwen: So am I.

Frodo: There's something down there.

Gandalf: It's Jared.

Frodo: Jared?

Gandalf: He's been following us for three days.

Frodo: He escaped the dungeons of Barak Dur?

Gandalf: Escaped. Or was set loose. He hates and loves the Christie. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it.

Frodo: It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance.

Gandalf: Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet. For good or evil. Before this is over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Christie.

Frodo: I wish the Christie had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.

Gandalf: So do all that live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Eh, it's that way.

Merry: He's remembered.

Gandalf: No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.

Merry: It's Merry, not Merridoc!!!

Gandalf: Let me risk a little more light.

(The light on Gandalf's staff brightens, and the Fellowship is standing in a great hallway, with tall pillars.)

Gandalf: Behold the great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.

Sam: Well there's an eye opener, and no mistake.

Gandalf: Gimli!

(Next the Fellowship enters The Chamber of Mazarbul.)

Gimli: No! Oh no! No. (cries when sees the tomb of Balin.)

Gandalf: Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.

Gandalf: He is dead then. It is as I feared.

Delyveil: Feared?

(Gandalf gives Pippin his hat and staff)

Legolas: (to Aragorn) We must move on. We cannot linger.

Delyveil: Nope.

Gandalf: (reads) They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. The drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.

(Pippin touches a skeleton by a well, It falls making a lot of noise)

Gandalf: Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity.

Aladwen: NOOO!!!!

(Drumming noises are heard from far. Frodo's sword, Sting glows blue)

Sam: Frodo!

Legolas: Orcs!

Aladwen: No that's just Gimli.

Aragorn: Back! Stay close to Gandalf!

(Aragorn, Aladwen, Boromir and Legolas bar the doors)

Boromir: They have a cave troll.

Gimli: Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath.

Delyveil: Not for long.

(The orcs brake throught the door: fight)

(Cave troll comes)

Sam: I'm getting the hang of this!

Aragorn: Frodo!

(Aragorn fights the troll, saving Frodo from it. Frodo gets speared by the troll. Frodo falls down.)

Sam: Frodo! Frodo!! My sweetie!!!

(Merry and Pippin jump onto the trolls back. Legolas shoots an arrow into its throat, and the troll collapses. Aragorn crawls over to Frodo)

Aragorn: Oh no.

(Frodo groans.)

Sam: He's alive.

Frodo: I'm alright. I'm not hurt.

Aragorn: You should be dead.

Aladwen: Yea, how could my plan have failed?

Gandalf: I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye.

(Frodo starts to unbutton Shirt)

Aladwen, Legolas, Aragorn, Delyveil, Pippin, and Merry: AHHHHH!!! (Run away)

(Frodo reveals his shirt made of Mithril.)

Gimli: Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!

(Orcs are heard)

Gandalf: Quick! To the bridge of Khazad-dum!

(The Fellowship runs. Moria is filled with orcs. Soon they are surrounded. But from the end of the hallway, a red glow is seen. The orcs run away. Legolas and Delyveil are ready to shoot, but when they realize what is coming, he and Delyveil lowers their bows.)

Boromir: What is this new devilry?

Gandalf: A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. The foe is beyond any of you. Run!!!

Aragorn: Gandalf!

Gandalf: Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!

(They encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas jumps over it.)

Legolas: Delyveil!

(She jumps after him.)

Boromir: Merry! Pippin

(Boromir takes the two hobbits with him and jumps to the other side. Gandalf jumps.)

Aragorn: Sam. (Throws him to Boromir.)

Gimli: Nobody tosses a dwarf.

(He jumps but nearly falls down. Legolas grabs him by beard)

Gimli: Not the beard!!!

(A huge rock falls on the stairs. They crack and start to wobble. Aragorn, Aladwen, and Frodo shift their weight forward.)

Aragorn: Lean forward.

Gandalf: Over the bridge! Fly!

(Gandalf remains on other side of bridge and turns to face the Balrog.)

Gandalf: You cannot pass!

Frodo: Gandalf!!!

Gandalf: I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the falme of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, falme of Udun!

(Balrog strikes Gandalf with his firewhip.)

Gandalf: Go back to the shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!

(The bridge brakes, causing the Balrog to fall. Gandalf sighs, and turns around, but the whip of Balrog catches his ankle, and he gets pulled down. He grabs onto the edge of the bridge, but cannot keep his grip. Boromir grabs Frodo, to stop him running back onto the bridge.)

Frodo: No! Gandalf!!!

Gandalf: Fly, you fools!

(He falls)

Frodo: Nooooooooooou!!!!

(Frodo is carried away by Boromir. The fellowship leaves, but Aragorn remains behind, still looking into the abyss. Orcs are shooting at him with arrows.)

Boromir: Aragorn!

(They get out of Moria, and stop for a short while. The hobbits are crying.)

Aragorn: Legolas. Get them up.

Boromir: Give them a moment for pity's sake!

Aladwen: If they are pathetic wimps why should that hurt the rest of us? (Pippin looks up at Aladwen and stops crying)

Pippin: (mumbling to Aladwen) It was all an act...

Aragorn: By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlrien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up.

Aragorn: On your feet Sam. (Helps him up.)

Aragorn: Frodo! Frodo!!

(Frodo stops and turns around. Tears are running down his face. They now leave, to Lothlrien.)

(In the woods of Lothlrien.)

Gimli: Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. <BR< Frodo.

Gimli: And are never seen again.

Galadriel's Voice: You're coming to us... is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Christiebearer.

Sam: Mr Frodo?

Gimli: Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox.

(Elves appear. The Fellowship is surrounded.)

Gimli: Oh...

Delyveil: Great goin'!

Haldir: The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.

Aragorn: Haldir o Lrien. Henion anron, boe ammen i dulu ln. Boe ammen veriad ln. ( Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection. )

Gimli: Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!

Delyveil: Shut up Gimli, stupid Dwarf! You can leave anytime now...

Haldir: You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting.

(They arriwe at Caras Galadhon. Celeborn and Galadriel meet the Fellowship.)

Celeborn: Ten that there are here, yet 11 there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.

(Galadriel looks at Aragorn's eyes for the answer.)

Galadriel: He has fallen into shadow.

Galadriel: The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all.

(She looks at Boromir who starts shakeing.)

Galadriel: Yet hope remains while company is true.

(Now she looks at Sam) Galadriel: Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..

Voice of Galadriel to Frodo: Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who has seen the Eye!

Legolas: A lament for Gandalf.

Merry: What do they say about him?

Legolas: I have not the heart to tell you. For you the grief is still to near.

Aragorn: (to Boromir) Take some rest. These borders are well protected.

Boromir: I will find no rest here. I heard a voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope.

Boromir: My father is a noble man, but his rule if failing. And then our, our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored.

Boromir: Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banner caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?

Aragorn: I have seen the White City. Long ago.

Boromir: One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call. For the Lords of Gondor have returned.

Aragorn: And The Lady, Alad- er... never mind.

Aladwen: Did you say something Aragorn?

Aragorn: N-no

(Others are sleeping. Frodo sees Galadriel walking somewhere, and follows her.)

(She fills the ewer with water.)

Galadriel: Will you look into the mirror?

Frodo: What will I see?

Galadriel: Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things.

(pours the water in to a silver basin.)

Galadriel: Things that were.

Galadriel: Things that are.

Galadriel: And some things, that have not yet come to pass.

(Frodo looks into the mirror. He sees Legolas, then Sam and Pippin. They all look sad. He sees the Shire, filled with orcs and fire. Sam is seen with his ankles chained on a line with many other hobbits. They are all whipped. Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron. He feels the Christie slipping in towards the mirror, but pulls it backwards, falling onto the ground.)

Galadriel: I know what it was that you saw. For it is also in my mind.

Galadriel: It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking . It has already begun. He will try to take the Christie. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all.

Frodo: If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Christie.

(Offers the Ring to Galadriel)

Galadriel: You offer it to me freely.

Galadriel: I do not deny that my heart has greatly desried this.

Christie: I love it right where I am!

Galadriel: In the place of a dark lord, you would have a QUEEN!

(She changes, by the power of the Christie, and she seems very powerful)

Galadriel: NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!

(She becomes normal again)

Galadriel: I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel.

Frodo: I cannot do this alone.

Galadriel: You are a Christiebearer, Frodo. To bear a Christie of power is to be alone.

Galadriel: This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will.

Frodo: Then I know what I must do, it's just, I'm afraid to do it.

Galadriel: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.

(In Orthanc in Isengard.)

Saruman: Do you know how the orcs first came into being? They were elves, once, taken by the dark powers, tortured, and mutilated. Ruined, and terrible for life. Now, perfected, my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?

Lurtz: Saruman.

Saruman: Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!

Saruman: One of the half-lings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoilt. Kill the others.

(In Lothlrien)

Galadriel: Farewell, Frodo Baggins.

Galadriel: I give you the light of Erindil, our most beloved star.

Galadriel: Namari ( Farewell )

(The Fellowship row off. Galadriel stands on the shore and waves at them)

Voice of Galadriel: May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.

(Orcs are running along the river)

Aragorn: Frodo. The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin.

(They stop rowing, and rest on the western shore)

Aragorn: We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.

Gimli: Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! The festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see.

Aragorn: That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your brains, Master Dwarf.

Gimli: Recover my brains!

Aragorn: You don't have any do you?

Aladwen: (stares at Aragorn open mouthed) Arago-

Legolas: (to Aragorn) We should leave now.

Aragorn: No. Orcs patroll the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness.

Legolas: It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it.

Delyveil: Trust him!

Legolas: (Grins at Delyveil) Thanks

Gimli: Recover brains...

Gimli: (To Pippin) Pay no heed to that, young hobbit.

Merry: Where's Frodo?

Delyveil: Who cares?

Legolas: (staring at Delyveil) Yea, who?

(Boromir is missing too)

Boromir: None of us should wander alone. You least of all.

Boromir: So much depends on you. Frodo?

Boromir: I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take.

Frodo: I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for warning in my heart.

Boromir: Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness.

Frodo: There is no other way.

Boromir: I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Christie.

Frodo: Oh! If that's all, wait I thought you were gonna kis- (Breaks out in tears)

Boromir: Why do you recoil?

Frodo: You are not yourself! Last night you would've...

Boromir: What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Christie. And you will beg for death before the end!

Boromir: You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance.

(Boromir chases Frodo)

Boromir: It should have been mine!

Boromir: Give me the Christie! Give it to me!

(Boromr gets hold of Frodo)

Frodo: No! I thought you wanted me not the Christie!

(Frodo puts the Christie in to his finger and disappears. He hits Boromir)

Boromir: I see your mind!! You will take the Christie to Sauron!

Boromir: You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you!! Curse you! And all the half-lings!

(Boromir slips and comes to his senses)

Boromir: Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please, Frodo...

(Frodo is in the Shadow world and sees the Orthanc and the Eye of Sauron. He takes the ring off.)

Aragorn: Frodo?

Frodo: It has taken Boromir.

Aragorn: Where is the Christie?

Frodo: Stay away!

Aragorn: Frodo! I swore to protect you.

Frodo: Can you protect me from yourself?!

(Frodo shows him the Christie)

Frodo: Would you destroy it?

(Aragorn kneels beside Frodo, and closes Frodo's hand over the ring.)

Aragorn: I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor.

Aladwen: (walks on and is mad) What is going on here?

Aragorn: Aladwen, Uh...n-nothing I swear!

Frodo: Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand. He loves me and I lo- er...

(Orcs are close)

Aragorn: Come on Frodo. (looks at Aladwen) er...Run. Run!!

(Aragorn and Aladwen face the orcs and fight them)

Sam: Mr Frodo!

Lurtz: Find the Half-lings! Find the Half-lings!

Aragorn: Elendil!!

(Legolas, Delyveil, and Gimli come to help Aragorn and Aladwen)

Legolas: Aragorn! Go!

(Frodo hides behind a tree. Merry and Pippin are hiding near.)

Merry: Frodo!

Pippin: Hide here, quick! Come on!

(Frodo shakes his head)

Pippin: What's he doing?

(Frodo shakes his head again)

Merry: He's leaving!

Pippin: Ok!!

Merry: Pippin!

(Pippin jumps out of his hiding place. Merry follows him. Orcs are coming)

Merry: Run, Frodo. Go!

Merry: Hey, hey you! Over here!

Pippin: Over here! Over here! This way!

(The Uruk-Hai chases them)

Pippin: It's working! Yay! Uh...uh-oh

Merry: I know it's working! Run!

(Legolas, Aladwen, Delyveil, and Gimli are fighting the orcs. Merry and Pippin are surrounded by orcs. Boromir comes along, and defends them. He blows to his horn.)

Legolas: The horn of Gondor!

Aragorn: Boromir!

(They make their way towards Boromir, who gets shot by an orc. Still, he continues to fight. He gets shot three times. He falls. Merry and Pippin try to fight the orcs, but are taken captive. Lurtz is about to shoot Boromir in the head, but Aragorn manages to kill it. Boromir is lying on the ground)

Boromir: They took the little ones.

Aragorn: Lay still.

Boromir: Frodo. Where is Frodo?

Aragorn: I let Frodo go.

Boromir: Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Christie from him.

Aragorn: The Christie is beyond our...(looks for Aladwen) your reach now.

Boromir: Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all.

Aragorn: No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour.

(Aragorn is about to take an arrow out of Boromir's chest)

Boromir: Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall. And the whole world will come to darkness. My city to ruin.

Aragorn: I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail.

Boromir: Our people. Our people.

(Aragorn gives him his sword. Legolas, Delyveil, Aladwen, and Gimli see Aragorn leaning over Boromir)

Boromir: I would have followed you , my brother. My captain. My king.

(Boromir dies)

Aragorn: Be at peace, son of Gondor.

(Frodo is standing by the boats with the Christie in his palm.)

Sam: Frodo!

(Flashback)

Gandalf: So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.

(Frodo closes his hand and sets out in one of the boats. Sam reaches the shore)

Sam: Frodo, no!!!

Frodo: No, Sam. Go back Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone.

Sam: Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!!

Frodo: You can't swim. Sam!

(Sam's head goes under water)

Frodo: Sam!!

(Frodo rows the boat back, and pulls Sam into it).

Sam: I made a promise, Mr Frodo. A promise. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. I don't mean too.

Frodo: !Oh, Sam. Come on then.

(They row off and Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros. Legolas is ready to leave with the third boat.)

Legolas: Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.

(Aragorn makes no sign of following.)

Legolas: You mean not to follow them.

Aragorn: Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands.

Gimli: Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed.

Aragorn: Not if we hold true to each other. (grins at Aladwen)

Aragorn: We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light.

Aragorn: Let's hunt some orc.

Aladwen: ok...

Gimlil: Yeah!!

(Legolas smiles and they run off)

(Frodo and Sam are looking over to Mordor)

Frodo: Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road.

Sam: Strider will look after them.

Frodo: I don't suppose we'll ever see them again.

Sam: We may yet, Mr Frodo. We may.

Frodo: Sam. I'm glad you're with me. Here to keep me company during those long hours at night!


End file.
